The Truth
by GemmaElectra
Summary: /Kebenaran pasti akan terungkap/Bad summary? "I know"/
1. Chapter 1

**^^Welcome^^**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **The Truth**

 **by**

 **GemmaElectra**

 **Harry Potter of course punya mom J.K. Rowling**

 **Typo? OOC? Gaje? Don't like? "I'm sorry"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Happy reading xoxo**

* * *

"Aaaaaaa…" teriakan wanita berambut coklat itu bergema di dalam ruangan tersebut.

"Come on Mione, aku yakin kau pasti bisa. Kau pasti bisa Mione, ayo" pria pirang tersebut terus memberikan dukungan dan menggenggam erat tangan istrinya yang sedang mempertaruhkan nyawa untuk melahirkan buah cinta mereka.

"Aaaaaaaaa" teriakan wanita itu kembali bergema.

"Ayo Mrs. Malfoy sedikit lagi" ucap sang heler.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa"

"Oaaaoaaaoaaaoaa" akhirnya tangisan yang ditunggu-tunggu itu menggelegar.

"Selamat Mr. dan Mrs. Malfoy anak kalian perempuan" sang heler mengangkat bayi mungil itu dan membawanya untuk dibersihkan.

"Mione, kau berhasil. Terima kasih sayang" pria itu bangkit dan mencium kening istrinya yang terlihat kelelahan.

BRAAKKKKK

"Mommyyy"

Hermione dan Draco melihat ke arah asal suara tersebut. Masuk seorang anak kecil berusia empat tahun dan berlari ke arah kedua orang tuanya dan langsung mendarat dipangkuan daddy nya.

"Hai, jagoan. Apa yang kau lakukan? dimana uncle Harry dan aunt Ginny?" Draco

"Maafkan aku, Scorpius terus memaksa ingin masuk" masuk seorang wanita berambut merah dengan perutnya yang membuncit bersama seorang pria bekacamata berjalan di belakangnya.

"Jadi dimana anak kalian?"

"Dia sedang dibersihkan Harry" Hermione membetulkan posisi tidurnya

"Dad, mom kenapa?" Scorpius melihat sedih ke arah Hermione yang terlihat lemas dan lansung memeluknya.

"Mom, tidak apa-apa Scor" Hermione memeluk Scorpius dan membelai rambutnya.

"Mr. Malfoy.." seorang heler masuk dengan menggendong seorang bayi mungil ditangannya.

Draco segera bangkit dari duduknya dan segera menerima anaknya tersebut dari tangan heler.

"Haii.. sayang. It's daddy, selamat datang didunia ini. Mione.." Draco berjalan ke arah Hermione dan memberikan bayi mungil tersebut kepada istrinya.

Hermione mencoba memposisikan dirinya untuk duduk dibantu oleh Harry dan Ginny. Hermione menerima anaknya tersebut dan menggendongnya.

"Hai sayang… it's mommy. Scor come here.." Hermione mencium anaknya dan meneteskan air mata.

Scorpius yang sedang duduk diujung tempat tidur segera mendekat ke arah Mom dan Dadnya.

"Mom dia siapa?" Scorpius menunjuk ke arah bayi mungil tersebut.

"Dia adikmu Scor"

Mata Scorpius berbinar dan mendekat ke adik kecilnya itu dan menciumnya.

"Hai.. adik kecil. Aku Scorpius, siapa namamu? Kenapa kau tidak menjawabku? Kenapa kau tidur? Ini kan masih pagi. Hei kenapa kau tidak menjawabku? hei.." Scorpius terus bertanya kepada adik kecilnya tersebut. Orang dewasa disekelilingnya hanya tertawa kecil melihat apa yang dilakukan Scorpius terhadap adiknya tersebut. Bayi kecil itu secara perlahan membuka matanya.

"Ohh, hai sayang.." Hermione mencium anaknya kembali.

"Dia sangat cantik Mione. Dia menuruni warna matamu, rambutnya indah Mione, pirang tapi.. sedikit berwarna coklat. Dia cetak biru Draco, kecuali matanya. Jadi siapa nama puteri cantik kalian ini?" Ginny melihat bayi kecil tersebut dengan antusias.

"Pleione Electra Malfoy" Draco mencium pipi anaknya tersebut yand berada dalam dekapan istrinya tersebut.

"Rasi bintang lagi?" Harry mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Always" Draco menyeringai.

"Nama yang cantik, hai Leione it's aunt Ginny, dan itu paman Harry" Ginny mengibaskan tangannya.

Mata kecil bayi itu hanya berbinar melihat orang-orang disekelilingnya.

"Welcome to the world Pleione Electra Malfoy" Hermione mencium ke dua pipi anaknya kembali.

Harry dan Ginny bergabung merayakan kedatangan puteri kecil Hermione dan Draco yaitu Peleione Electra Malfoy.

"Mione, Draco, aku dan Harry pamit kembali ke The Burrow. Kami ingin menjemput James dan Al"

"Baiklah, terima kasih sudah datang. Dan sudah mau menjaga Scorpius tadi"

"Kami pamit dulu, sampaikan salamku pada Scorpius bila dia sudah bangun nanti, bye" Harry dan Ginny segera keluar dari ruangan tersebut dan berapparate ke The Burrow.

"Mione, aku akan kembali ke Manor dulu untuk menjemput mother. Tidak apa?"

"Iya Draco, tidak apa-apa"

"Baiklah, kau istirahat ya" Draco mencium kening Hermione dan segera berjalan keluar ruangan tersebut dan berapparate ke Malfoy Manor.

Hermione melihat ke arah sofa yang sudah diubah oleh draco menjadi besar, Scorpius sedang tertidur lelap disana. Dan ia melihat ke arah box bayi, di sana terdapat puteri kecilnya. Hermione meneteskan air matanya, dia sangat bahagia dan bersyukur dengan apa yang sudah ia miliki saat ini. Walaupun dulu Hermione tidak akan pernah menyangka bila akhirnya semua ini terjadi. Menikah dengan seorang Draco Malfoy dan mempunyai buah hati dari Draco Malfoy. Mungkin dulu kalau ada yang mengatakan seperti itu pada Mione ia langsung menganggap orang itu sudah gila. Tapi kenyataanya saat ini, dia menikah dengan seorang ferret Malfoy dan mempunyai anak darinya. Sungguh sebuah keajaiban bukan?. Hermione jadi teringat bagaimana dulu ia dengan Draco, setelah perang berakhir Hermione dan kawan-kawannya kembali ke Hogwarts untuk melanjuti tahun terakhir mereka begitu juga dengan Draco. Yang mengejutkan Hermione dan Draco menjadi ketua murid, mereka berbagi asrama bersama, menjadi partener belajar bersama, Hermione mengira Draco saat itu pasti sudah berubah tapi nihil Draco sama sekali tidak berubah, ia masih senang menggoda Hermione, mereka juga tidak jarang bertengkar, tapi kata-kata haram itu sudah tidak pernah keluar lagi dari mulut Malfoy junior tersebut yaa Mudblood, Draco sudah tidak pernah mengucapkan kata itu lagi. Hubungan Hermione dan kawan-kawannya dengan Draco memang sudah membaik saat itu, tetapi Hermione masih kesal setiap Draco menggodanya. Setelah lulus dari Hogwarts Hermione tidak pernah bertemu dengan Draco lagi, karena setelah lulus dari Hogwarts Hermione memutuskan untuk pindah ke Amerika untuk melanjutkan study nya dan berkarir di dunia muggle dan untuk menggembalikan ingatan ke dua orang tuanya. Setelah lima tahun ia di Amerika ia memutuskan untuk kembali ke Inggris bersama ke dua orang tuanya yang sudah ia kembalikan ingatannya, dan bekerja di kementrian sihir. Di sana ia kembali bertemu dengan Draco, saat pertama kali bertemu ada kecanggungan antara mereka berdua. Sejak saat itu mereka kembali berteman dan Draco tetap saja tidak henti-hentinya menggoda Hermione. Sampailah saat berita pertunangan Draco dan Astoria menyebar, Hermione memutuskan untuk menjauh dari Draco. Hermione merasa sakit saat itu mendengar semuanya. Semenjak saat itu hubungan Draco dan Hermione melonggar, jika bertemu mereka hanya saling tersenyum tanpa mengucapkan satu patah katapun . Sampailah saat kedua orang tua Hermione meninggal karena sebuah kecelakaan, Hermione terpuruk saat itulah Draco datang. Hermione awalnya menolak kedatangan Draco, dan mengusir Draco untuk pergi. Tetapi Draco sama sekali tidak pergi dan tetap berada di samping Hermione walau tidak dianggap oleh Hermione. Sampai kata-kata itu keluar dari mulut Draco.

"Granger, kau tahu. Aku tahu bagaiman perasaanmu saat ini, saat father meninggal aku juga merasa sangat sedih" Draco memandang ke atas langit yang saat itu sedang bertaburan bintang di balkon rumah Hermione.

Lucius Malfoy meninggal tepat setelah kelulusan Draco dari Hogwarts, Lucius meninggal karena terkena kutukan dari perang saat itu. Kutukan tersebut sudah menjalar ke seluruh tubuh Lucius, dan tidak ada satupun yang tau bagaimana cara menyembuhkannya. Hermione sempat mendengar berita itu saat ia sudah berada di Amerika, dan Hermione turut bersedih saat mendengarnya.

"Semenjak perang berakhir dan father pergi, kehidupanku memburuk. Hidupku dan mother.. aku bisa merasakan aura tidak menyenangkan disekelilingku. Aku tau mereka merasa benci padaku karena aku dulu adalah seorang Death Eater. Saat di Hogwarts pun aku merasakannya tapi aku mencoba untuk tidak memperdulikannya. Cuman kau dan teman-temanmu yang setidaknya masih bisa menerimaku saat itu. Aku merasa hidupku sudah tidak berarti lagi saat itu, tapi aku harus ingat aku masih mempunyai mother.. aku harus berjuang untuknya dan untuk diriku sendiri dan untuk father yang sudah berada di alam sana. Banyak hal yang sudah aku lewati, hanya satu saat itu yang memotivasiku. Kuat.. aku harus menjadi kuat untuk orang disekelilingku yang masih perduli padaku. Sampai akhirnya aku mencapai kembali semua ini. Dan…" Draco menghentikan ucapannya dan melihat ke arah Hermione. Draco senang ternyata Hermione memperhatikannya dan mendengari setiap ucapannya. Draco tersenyum ke arah Hermione dan kembali melihat ke arah langit.

"Saat –saat kelam itu, Astoria datang.. Astoria dan keluarganya, keluarga Greengrass banyak membantuku untuk memulihkan perusahaanku. Mother merasa keluarga Greengrass sudah banyak berjasa pada keluarga kami, mother memutuskan untuk menjodohkanku dengan Astoria.. karena ia tahu bahwa Astoria menyukaiku dan menurut mother bahwa aku juga tertarik padanya.." Draco kembali menengok ke arah Hermione yang saat itu hanya melihatinya tanpa berkedip sekalipun, Draco kembali melihat lagit.

"Huhh, mother salah aku sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan adik kelas kita tersebut. Aku sama sekali tidak ingin pertunangan itu terjadi, tetapi saat melihat senyum mother kembali dan cahaya di matanya sudah bersinar kembali. Aku tidak dapat rasanya membuat semua itu hilang kembali, satu bulan lagi hari pernikahan ku dengan Astoria. Aku tidak mau melakukan suatu hal yang akan berakhir merasa penyesalan dalam diriku. Aku ingin membatalkan pernikahanku dengan Astoria, dan aku berharap mother bisa mengerti akan hal itu. Aku juga membutuhkan kebahagiaanku, aku selalu berharap suatu saat nanti aku akan mempunyai keluarga kecil yang bahagia. Jadi aku akan memperjuangkan kebahagiaanku. Yaa aku harus memperjuangkannya.. memperjuangkan seseorang yang selama ini aku cintai.." Draco menengok ke arah Hermione, Hermione saat itu sedang menundukan kepalanya. Draco secara perlahan berdiri dan mendekat ke arah Hermione dan berlutut di depannya. Draco memegang dagu Hermione dan mengangkatnya, setelah Hermione mengangkatnya dan melihat Draco. Draco menggenggam ke dua tangan Hermione.

"Memperjuangkan seseorang yang selama ini aku cintai.. seharusnya aku melakukan semua ini dari dulu. Aku mencintaimu Mione, semenjak dulu, semenjak di Hogwarts, semenjak tahun pertama"

"Tapi kau dulu.." Hermione berbicara dengan suara bergetar.

"Ya aku tau, aku dulu melakukan hal yang salah. Aku hanya ingin mencari perhatianmu, walau aku tau saat itu pasti kau sangat membenciku. Tapi aku senang kau bisa bicara padaku, dan pukulan itu.. terima kasih, aku tau aku sudah sangat keterlaluan saat itu. Dan maaf atas kata-kata terlarang itu, saat itu father terus mencoba meyakinkanku bahwa muggle born sama sekali tidak pantas untuk menjadi penyihir. Dan aku saat itu juga mencoba untuk membencimu dengan mengatakan semua kata-kata itu. Tapi kenyataanya aku tidak bisa membencimu, malah aku merasa setiap setelah aku mengatakan kata-kata itu aku merasa bersalah. Saat tahun keempat kau sangat cantik saat pesta Yule Ball, aku merasa sangat marah saat itu pada Krum. Tapi aku juga merasa marah pada diriku sendiri karena tidak bisa mendekatimu. Dan saat aku tau kau menjalani hubungan dengan Weasley, aku marah saat itu. Si hidung pesek itu sempat menyiksaku karena aku tidak focus dengan tugasku. Dan, saat kalian di manor.. aku tidak tega saat melihat mu disiksa oleh bibiku, aku ingin menolongmu tapi.. itu tidak mungkin, aku senang akhirnya Potter dan Weasley dapat menyelamatkanmu. Saat itu aku tau aku tidak pantas untukmu, aku tidak dapat menjagamu, menolongmu, aku memang bodoh. Sedangkan Weasley ia dapat melakukan itu semua, dia pantas untukmu. Setelah perang aku senang ternyata kau membelaku dan mother, dan mau menerimaku saat di Hogwarts. Aku senang saat itu bisa dekat dan berteman denganmu, dan aku senang dapat menggangumu dan menggodamu. Dan aku lebih senang lagi saat mendengarmu putus dengan si Weasley. Aku tidak menyangka Weasley tega menyakitimu dan kembali ke Brown. Dan.. saat lulus dan kau pergi, aku merasa makin terpuruk saat itu, tapi seperti yang aku katakan aku harus kuat untuk orang-orang di sekelilingku yang masih perduli padaku. Terutama kau Mione, aku harus kuat untukmu, sampai pertunangan itu terjadi aku merasa semua ini salah, yang hanya karena mother aku melakukan semua ini. Aku tidak mau melakukan kesalahan lagi Mione, aku mencintaimu, sangat menc…" Draco kaget, karena Hermione tiba-tiba memeluknya dan menangis.

"A-aku juga mencintaimu Draco, aku juga"

"Ssttt, dengar jadilah kuat Mione untukku oke. Aku ingin melihat senyumu kembali. Maafkan aku, aku berjanji akan memperjuangkanmu dan tidak akan melepaskanmu" Draco memluk Hermione dan melenggorkan pelukannya dan mencium Hermione.

Setelah kejadian itu Draco memutuskan pertunangannya dengan Astoria, walau Astoria sempat kesal dan marah pada Draco. Tetapi itu tidak mengubah keputusan Draco, keluarga Astoria juga menerimanya. Dan Mrs. Malfoy juga menerima keputusan anak semata wayangnya itu. Akhirnya Hermione dan Draco berpacaran setelah dua tahun berpacaran, Draco akhirnya memutuskan untuk melamar Hermione. Setelah menikah akhirnya Hermione hamil dan melahirkan pangeran kecil yang tampan dikeluarga mereka Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, setelah empat tahun kelahiran Scorpius, Hermione hamil kembali dan melahirkan puteri kecil yang cantik Pleione Electra Malfoy.

Hermione tersenyum mengingat itu semua, dia merasa bahagia saat ini. Ia berharap kebahagiaan seperti ini akan selamanya terjadi. Dan akhirnya ia pun tertidur lelap.

* * *

"Mione.. Mione.." Draco memanggil Hermione dan mengguncangkan tubuh istrinya tersebut tetapi Hermione tak kunjung bangun.

"Draco.." Narcissa memegang pundak anaknya tersebut.

"Sayang..Mom, Mione.. Mione.. MIONE!" teriak Draco mengguncangkan tubuh Hermione.

 **To Be Continue….**

* * *

Hai^^

R&R please, terima kasih^^

Maaf kalau banyak kesalahan dengan ff ini^^


	2. Chapter 2

**^^Welcome^^**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **The Truth**

 **by**

 **GemmaElectra**

 **Harry Potter of course punya mom J.K. Rowling**

 **Typo? OOC? Gaje? Don't like? "I'm sorry"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Happy reading xoxoxo**

* * *

"Dad.." Scorpius menguap dan mengusap matanya, dan bangkit dari sofa.

"Draco, son" Narcissa terus menenangkan anaknya tersebut.

"Mother, Mione.. Mione" Draco terus mencoba menyadarkan istrinya yang tak kunjung sadar juga.

"Mother akan memanggil healer" Narcissa segera berlari keluar.

"Dad.. Mom?" Scorpius berjalan ke arah Draco.

"Mr. Malfoy?" seorang healer datang dan disusuli oleh Narcissa di belakangnya.

"Tolong! Tolong dia!"

"Saya akan memeriksanya" healer tersebut mendekat ke Hermione dan memeriksanya.

Draco terus menggengam erat tangan istrinya tersebut yang terasa sangat dingin. Selama healer tersebut memeriksa Hermione, dan ia mencoba memasukan suatu ramuan ke dalam mulut Hermione. Lalu Hermione secara perlahan membuka matanya.

"Mione, sayang, oh thank's god" Draco memeluk istrinya tersebut.

"Syukurlah" Narcissa menggendong Pleione dan mendekat ke arah anaknya tersebut.

"Mommy?" Scorpius naik ke ranjang tempat tidur Hermione dan mendekatinya.

"Mione?" Draco melihat Hermione bingung karena istrinya tersebut melihatnya dengan tatapan tajam.

"Mione, hey.. Mione" Draco mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Hermione.

Hermione hanya menatap tajam suaminya tersebut, lalu tiba-tiba ia meneteskan air mata.

"Apa yang terjadi padanya? Mione, apa kau mendengarku? Mione.." Draco memegang ke dua pipi istrinya tersebut.

"Mr. Malfoy, biar saya periksa" Healer tersebut memeriksa Hermione.

"A-apa yang terjadi padanya?" Draco menatap cemas Hermione.

"Mommy.." Scorpius menatap ibunya dengan sedih.

"Come here Scor" Narcissa menggendong Scorpius yang sebelumnya menggendong Pleione dan sudah menaruhnya kembali ke dalam box bayi.

"Mr. Malfoy, Mrs. Hermione…"

"Ada apa dengannya?!" Tanya Draco tegas.

"Saya, sebenarnya…."

* * *

Pagi yang cerah, di sebuah rumah yang megah lebih tepatnya sebuah manor yang besar dan megah. Manor tersebut di batasi oleh dinding-dinding tinggi yang berdiri kokoh dan tinggi sampai ke atas, dan di tutupi oleh pagar yang tinggi. Di sekeliling manor tersebut di tumbuhi oleh banyak bunga-bunga indah yang bermekaran. Manor tersebut di tempati oleh sebuah keluarga penyihir yang tersohor. Keluarga Malfoy, ya keluarga Malfoy yang terkenal akan kekayaannya dan status darah mereka yang mereka junjung tinggi. Itu dahulu sebelum sang Malfoy muda menemui cinta sejatinya yang bukanlah seorang kelahiran berdarah murni, melainkan kelahiran berdarah muggle. Seorang Hermione Malfoy nee Granger, The Brighter Witch of Her Age, salah satu The Golden Trio saat di Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry bersama kedua sahabatnya Harry Potter dan Ronald Weasley, ketua organisasi S.P.E.W (Society for the Promotion of Elfish Welfare), pahlawan dunia sihir, dia lah seseorang yang sudah meluluhkan hati sang Malfoy muda tersebut. Kegemparan melanda dunia sihir saat mendengar kedekatan sang Malfoy muda tersebut dengan Miss. Granger. Keluarga Malfoy yang selama ini menjunjung tinggi darah murni mereka, saat tu juga sudah meruntuhkan pendirian mereka tersebut. Bukan hanya soal status darah saja yang membuat gempar, juga kenyataan seorang Miss. Granger yang notabennya adalah seorang pahlawan sihir ternyata mencintai seorang Draco Malfoy yang notabennya adalah mantan Death Eater. Dan kenyataannya saat masih sekolah mereka adalah seorang musuh bubuyutan, "Keajaiban" adalah sebuah kata yang bisa mendeskripsikan bersatunya ke dua insan muda ini. Tapi yang terpenting pada akhirnya adalah kedua insan muda tersebut berbahagia dan sudah mempunyai dua buah hati hasil dari cinta mereka yaitu Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy dan Pleione Electra Malfoy dan di temani oleh sang ibu Malfoy muda tercinta yaitu Narcissa Malfoy. Pagi yang cerah, di dalam manor sangat sepi karena semua penghuninya saat ini sedang tertidur lelap. Sampai sebuah suara tangisan bayi mungil menggelengar di dalam manor tersebut.

"Pagi Mione, aku akan mengecek Leione" Draco bangun dari tempat tidurnya dan mencium kening istrinya tersebut dan segera berjalan menuju box bayi yang terdapat di ujung ruang kamar tidur mereka.

"Hmm, sepertinya dia mimpi buruk? Apa bayi bisa mimpi buruk? Hahaha, sudahlah. Leione sudah tidur kembali, lihat bukankah aku seorang ayah yang hebat? Aku akan membangunkan Scorpius" Draco mencium bibir istrinya singkat dan berjalan keluar menuju kamar Scorpius.

"Hey, little boy. Sudah pagi saatnya bangun" Draco menepok kaki Scorpius.

"Mmm" Scorpius hanya menggumam dan memindahkan posisi tidurnya.

"Hey, bangun"

"Mmmmmm"

"Mmm, it's ok. Sepertinya Grand dan Leione hanya akan berjalan-jalan ke Hongsmeadeberdua saja. Pasti nanti Grand akan membelikan banyak barang untu Leione, mmm sayang sekali" Draco berpura-pura berjalan secara perlahan ke luar.

"Dad! Aku bangun!" Scorpius segera bangun dari tempat tidur.

"Good boy, sekarang kau cepat mandi, berpakaian, sarapan setelah itu kau boleh ikut pergi bersama Grand dan Leione. Cepat"

Scorpius segera berlari menuju kamar mandi, meninggalkan Draco yang tertawa hambar.

* * *

"Mother.." Draco membuka pintu kamar tidurnya dan mendapatkan ibunya sedang menggendong Pleione.

"Hai son"

"Mother, aku sudah beri tahu Scor bahwa kalian akan ke Hongsmeade. Dia sedang bersiap-siap, mother boleh aku minta tolong kau membantunya" Draco mengambil Leione dari dekapan Narcissa lalu menggendongnya.

"Tentu saja" Narcissa berjalan keluar menuju kamar cucunya tersebut.

Draco menaruh Pleione kembali ke dalam box bayi nya, setelah itu Draco berjalan menyamperi Hermione.

"Hey" Draco berlutut di depan Hermione.

Hermione hanya melihat Draco dengan tatapan kosong.

"Bagaiman kalau hari ini kita jalan-jalan? Kita berdua saja, bagaimana?"

Tidak ada jawaban dari Hermione.

"Huf, Hermione…"

Hermione tiba-tiba meneteskan air mata, Draco segera memeluk istrinya tersebut.

"It's ok, it's ok. Kau pasti akan baik-baik saja, aku janji. Be strong Mione demi aku, demi Scor dan Leione. It's ok, semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Aku akan menyembuhkanmu, aku pasti akan mendapatkan dan mengetahui penangkalnya. Aku berjanji, tidak, aku bersumpah. Kau akan baik-baik saja, kau akan sembuh Mione.." Draco memeluk istrinya dengan erat tanpa sadar ia juga ikut menangis, dia memeluk wanita yang di cintainya itu yang saat ini sedang duduk lemah di kursi roda. Yaa kursi roda..

 ** __Flashback__**

 _Hermione secara perlahan membuka matanya._

 _"Mione, sayang, oh thank's god" Draco memeluk istrinya tersebut._

 _"Syukurlah" Narcissa menggendong Pleione dan mendekat ke arah anaknya tersebut._

 _"Mommy?" Scorpius naik ke ranjang tempat tidur Hermione dan mendekatinya._

 _"Mione?" Draco melihat Hermione bingung karena istrinya tersebut melihatnya dengan tatapan tajam._

 _"Mione, hey.. Mione" Draco mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Hermione._

 _Hermione hanya menatap tajam suaminya tersebut, lalu tiba-tiba ia meneteskan air mata._

 _"Apa yang terjadi padanya? Mione, apa kau mendengarku? Mione.." Draco memegang ke dua pipi istrinya tersebut._

 _"Mr. Malfoy, biar saya periksa" Healer tersebut memeriksa Hermione._

 _"A-apa yang terjadi padanya?" Draco menatap cemas Hermione._

 _"Mommy.." Scorpius menatap ibunya dengan sedih._

 _"Come here Scor" Narcissa menggendong Scorpius yang sebelumnya menggendong Pleione dan sudah menaruhnya kembali ke dalam box bayi._

 _"Mr. Malfoy, Mrs. Hermione…"_

 _"Ada apa dengannya?!" Tanya Draco tegas._

 _"Saya, sebenarnya saya tidak tau apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Mrs. Hermione"_

 _"Apa maksudmu?!"_

 _"Tenanglah son" Narcissa mencoba menenangkan anaknya tersebut._

 _"Mrs. Hermione, ia tidak dapat menggerakan tubuhnya. Tangan, kaki, ia tidak dapat menggerakan semua itu. Dia bisa melihat, mendengar,dan ia dapat menggerakan mulutnya, tapi ia tidak dapat mengeluarkan suara, dan ia dapat menggerakan kepalanya. Mr. Malfoy, kami akan mencari tau apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Mrs. Hermione dan kami akan mencari tau ramuan penyembuhnya. Dan sepertinya ada seseorang yang meracuninya, dan memberikannya kepada Mrs. Hermione. Sampai saat ini itu spekulasi saya "_

 _Bagaikan tersambar petir Draco hanya diam berdiri bagaikan patung, ia melihat ke arah istrinya yang saat ini sedang menangis dalam diamnya._

 ** __Flashback End__**

Semenjak saat itu Hermione menggunakan kursi roda, sudah empat bulan berlalu. Dan sudah empat bulan juga Draco berpergian kesana-kesini untuk mencari tau siapa yang sebenarnya sudah berani-beraninya melakukan itu semua pada Hermione, dan mencari tau tentang ramuan yang dapat menyembuhkan Hermione. Draco sudah mencoba membawanya ke rumah sakit yang berada di dunia muggle, Healer di sana pun maksudnya dokter di sana pun tidak ada yang dapat mengspekulasikan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Hermione. Dokter di dunia muggle mengira bahwa Hermione menderita penyakit seperti stroke, tapi kenyataannya itu bukan stroke para dokter di sana tidak tau apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Hermione, mereka tidak dapat menyimpulkan apapun. Penyakit itu juga secara perlahan menggerogoti tubuh Hermione dan melemahkannya. Berat tubuh Hermione semakin lama semakin berkurang. Draco sangat takut dengan kenyataan bahwa akhirnya Hermione tidak dapat bertahan, tapi ia segera menjauhkan pikiran tersebut.

"Mione, honey. Lihat aku, kau harus kuat, dengar kau kuat. Kau pasti bisa bertahan" Draco mendekati wajah Hermione dan mencium bibir Hermione. Basah, ya itu lah yang Draco rasakan pada wajahnya dan wajah Hermione.

Draco melepaskan ciuman mereka, dan berjalan pergi menuju box bayi Leione dan menggendongnya. Lalu ia mendekati Hermione.

"Look, mommy! Aku sudah besar, mommy harus kuat. Mommy adalah wanita yang kuat, mommy harus bertahan demi aku, demi Scor, demi daddy dan demi diri mommy sendiri. I love you mommy" Draco mengubah suaranya bagaikan anak kecil.

"Mione dengar apa yang di katakan oleh Leione, kau kuat Mione. Kau harus kuat kami mencintaimu, aku sangat mencintaimu" Draco mencium kening Hermione, dan mendekati Leione pada Hermione.

* * *

"Bye mom, bye dad" Scorpius melambaikan tangannya kepada orang tua nya tersebut.

"Bye, hati-hati" Sekejap itu juga mereka hilang lenyap ber apparate ke Hongsmeade.

"Tinggal kita berdua, sebaiknya kit…"

Tiba-tiba perapian di rumah tersebut menyala, dan munculah seorang wanita berambut hitam panjang muncul.

"Draco"

"Astoria?" Draco melihat Astoria aneh.

"Draco, apa boleh aku duduk. Ada sesuatu yang ingin aku katakana padamu"

"Silahkan" Draco mempersilahkan Astoria untuk duduk.

Astoria duduk di sebrang Draco dan Hermione, Hermione melihat Astoria aneh, kesal, dan marah. Karena sejak awal memang Hermione tidak menyukai Astoria, karena Astoria sudah berulang kali mencoba menghancurkan hubungannya dengan Draco semenjak mereka pacaran. "Apa yang ingin ia lakukan di sini? Ada yang aneh dari dirinya, tapi apa itu?" itu lah yang ada di dalam pikiran Hermione saat ini.

"Jadi ada apa Tori?"

"Grang.. Hermione, hey. Demi Salazar apa yang terjadi padamu?" Astoria melihat Hermione kaget.

"Apakah kau ke sini hanya ingin menannyakan itu?" Draco mulai tidak sabar dan kesal.

"A_aku hanya bertanya Drac, apa tidak boleh. Apa yang terjadi padanya? Dimana mother?.. maksudku dimana aunt Cissy? Dan dimana kalian?"

"Itu bukan urusanmu, mereka sedang pergi. Cepat katakan apa yang sebenarnya kau inginkan dengan datang ke sini?"

"Sebenarnya.. A_"

"Cepatlah, aku sebentar lagi ingin pergi, kau membuang waktu saja"

"Sebenarnya, a_ aku. Lihat ini" Astoria merapihkan baju besarnya itu.

Hermione menatap Astoria horror.

"Kau hamil? Lalu kau ke sini hanya ingin memberitahukan hal itu? Selamat kalau seperti itu, kau sebaiknya pulang aku ingin pergi. Ayo Mi.." Draco berdiri dari sofanya.

"Tunggu Drac! Ini anakmu!" Astoria berdiri.

"Apa? Maaf?" Draco mencoba mempertanyakan lagi apa yang di katakana oleh Astoria.

"Ini anakmu Drac"

"Ho ho, itu tidak mungkin. Kau sudah gila"

"Benar Drac, ini anakmu. Apa kau tidak ingat kejadian sekitar empat atau lima bulan yang lalu"

Empat bulan yang lalu Draco sedang berada di kantornya dan Astoria datang berkunjung untuk menanyakan tentang kerja sama perusahaan keluarga Astoria dengan perusahaan keluaraga Draco. Draco sebenarnya malas untuk berbicara dan bertemu dengan Astoria, tapi ia berpikir ini hanya masalah bisnis. Setelah berbincang lama dengan Astoria, Draco meminum minumannya setelah itu dia tidak ingat apapun yang terjadi, saat ia bangun dia sudah berada di dalam sebuah kamar dengan kamar yang berantakan, lantai, tempat tidurnya dan kenyataan bahwa Draco tidak menggunakan apapun.

"Apa kau mengingatnya Drac? Saat itu aku membawamu ke hotel dunia muggle karena kau mabuk berat saat itu dan kau memuntahkan semua isi perutmu pada kemejaku. Jadi mau tidak mau aku membawamu ke sana, kau sudah sangat mabuk Drac, lalu semua itu pun terjadi"

"Kau sudah gila! Itu tidak mungkin terjadi, dan anak itu! Anak itu bukan anakku" Draco menunjuk perut buncit Astoria.

"Aku bisa membuktikannya! Kalau ini adalah anakmu Drac. Ini anakmu!"

"Itu tidak mungkin.." Draco melihat Hermione, Hermione hanya menundukan kepalanya.

"Mione, honey.. sungguh.. maafkan aku.. a_aku tidak tau apa yang sebenarnya terjadi" Draco berlutut di depan Hermione dan menggengam tangan Hermione. Hermione mengangkat kepalanya, matanya ber-air, merah, menatap Draco marah.

"Mione.. sungguh.. aku.." Hermione memalingkan wajahnya.

"Drac, kau harus bertanggung jawab! Kau harus menikahiku"

"Mione.. Diam kau! Sial! Berengsek!" Draco berdiri dan menendang ujung sofa.

* * *

Hermione saat ini sedang berada di dalam kamarnya, dia menangis dalam diam. Sedangkan di luar sana ada sebuah pesta meriah, yaa sebuah pesta.. pesta pernikahan.

 ***Hermione POV***

Tuhan hari ini, hari ini adalah harinya. Hari ini adalah hari dimana aku harus mengetahui orang yang aku sayang, orang yang aku cintai, suamiku harus menikahi wanita lain. Tuhan berikan aku petunjukmu, kuatkan aku. Berikan aku sebuah kebenaran di balik semuan ini..

 **To Be Continue….**

* * *

Hai^^

R&R please, terima kasih^^

Maaf kalau banyak kesalahan dengan ff ini^^


End file.
